Ai no subete ni deau made
by ProjectM
Summary: The complexities of friendship, love, relationships and seperations. [Haruhi x Tamaki]
1. Home Sweet Home

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

--

**Edited.** Thanks to Kuro for being a dear and pointing out the errors. I appreciate the correction very much. :)

--

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Ai no subete ni deau made : Until you find all that is love**

**by:_ girldisturbed_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-

_Hello it's been so long… _

_It's great to see you again._

_Its funny, but after all this time I keep wondering…_

_Do you still consider me a friend?_

_-_

A gust of wind blew carrying with it the scent of spring along with the harmonious melody of birds chirping in the early morning breeze. Tightening the scarf that was wound around her neck, the coffee haired brunette smiled and crouched down in front of the stoned grave that read Kotoko Fujioka at it's nameplate.

Smiling fondly, she reached out and touched the stone bearing her mother's name.

_Hello, Mother. How have you been?_

She turned to the grave beside it and inhaled sharply. Body slightly shivering from the cold and the chill she received from her turbulent emotions.

_I hope you didn't cause Mom too much trouble Dad…_

She reached out to touch it just as she did her mother's and unknowingly let out a weary smile to grace her lips. _No._ Time it seemed had not done a thing to dull the pain. She could still feel it to her very bones, how her heart constricted, how her head wouldn't stop spinning, she couldn't seem to gather enough air…the memory of it. Of both of them..._Okaa-san…Otou-san..._

It made her hurt _everywhere._

Her hands clenched on the fabric of her scarf.

_No! Dammit! Hadn't she cried enough about this already?_

Taking in and letting out large gulps of air, she repeated the process continuously until her beating heart slowed and breathing became normal again. Blinking back the annoying tears that managed to gather unwarranted, the woman closed her eyes and said a brief prayer before taking back her hand and stood to dust herself off.

She couldn't stay here anymore. Not like this. Not because of the pain the memories brought, but because she had a schedule to follow and it…

It was time to go.

Forcing on a smile she glanced at the stoned graves one last time and bowed to each respectfully.

_I'm sorry Otou-san. I know you don't want me to be this way. I promise I'll try harder next time so…don't worry so much okay? I'll make sure to came back again on Monday._

--

Exiting the cemetery after she called the cab station for a taxi, Haruhi sat in one of the benches outside and waited.

She'd been gone for four years now.

Main cause of departure being education, she left Japan to continue her study and moved in with her only remaining relative, Aunt Kim Chun Lee in Korea. When news of her father being caught up in a hostage incident and shot during one of his trips to the mall reached her, the sophomore found herself hard-pressed to hold onto her usually held calm and flew into a terrified panic.

If it weren't for the Host Club members and the comfort they managed to give her with their presence, she would've rallied and hysterically burst into tears right in front of the emergency room. It was a blessing to have them there but horribly embarrassing at the same time.

She hadn't spoken to them for a week after that.

But then she seldom spoke after that incident either…

Looking up when the sound of a vehicle approaching filtered through her wandering mind, she stood and held out a hand; waving at the taxi. Opening and closing the door, she got in and told the driver the location of their old apartment complex. Nodding and answering his questions about the location when asked. She stared out the window after a moment of continued silence, tuning out the music playing on the FM radio and lost herself in thought.

_It's been so long…_

_Four years._

_Four long years…_

She wondered if they were still the same. Time brought on many changes for her, both in the physical and the mental aspects.

Closing her eyes leaning back on the leather seat, Haruhi smiled. Thoughts revolving around the last time she'd seen her friends from the Host Club.

_Such a bittersweet goodbye that was…_

--

They were at the airport. Everyone had come to see her off. While Mori-sempai had remained silent as always, the only difference from the usual, had been the frown apparent on his stoic face.

Glancing up when the speakers announced the passengers of her flight to be ready, she looked down at the person frantically tugging her arm to get her attention.

Hunny-sempai had been crying the whole drive to the airport and had stuck to her side refusing to let go. Studying him, teary eyed and sniffling, she lowered herself to kneel and gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile. Reaching out to help him wipe the wetness from his cheeks, worried eyes scanning his form; silently telling him that everything would be fine, that it would be alright. And that he should stop crying because Hunny wasn't suited for the tears he'd been continuously shedding.

_"Ha-haru…Haru-chan_ _dame -"_

Engulfing him in a hug before he finished the sentence that was no doubt a plea for her to stay, she frowned when all it seemed to do was make him sob harder. Sighing when a large hand descended on his shoulder she glanced up, mouth armed with a grateful smile and stopping short when she was greeted by Mori's disapproving frown.

"Mitsukuni." The word came out as both a warning and question for the distressed blonde.

Hunny nodded, mouth slowly moving to mumble his apologies while his eyes held a self-deprecated look for acting so childishly in front of Haruhi. He knew it was wrong to be this way but he hoped…that if it even held the slightest chance that it would get her to stay then he would do it.

Hunny put on a strained smile. No he shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be selfish he had to understand her situation.

_They all had to._

"Daijoubu Haru-chan, I'll be fine. Gomen for acting like this. Just promise me to come back ne?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Hai. It's a promise."

Turning around to glance at the twins who'd been strangely subdued throughout the whole drive, she approached Kaoru and gave him a slightly awkward smile.

"Ki wo tsukete ne Kaoru?"

The red head nodded, swallowing with slight grimace. He looked like a soldier awaiting battle as he opened his mouth to speak before thinking otherwise when no words seemed forthcoming and snapped it shut. Wracking his brain for anything. Anything at all to say that would explain how much he simply wanted her to stay; Kaoru frowned when none came and settled instead for a nervous chuckle.

He couldn't think negatively about this.

If he did he'd start breaking things just like Hikaru when she announced her decision.

Kaoru braved on a smile.

"Just make sure to come back ne Haruhi?"

She inclined her head. "Of course."

Eyes shifting to his twin when Hikaru started to slightly tremble, Haruhi frowned. Wary and worried at the same time, she approached him. Hikaru had tried several times in getting her to stay. Even going so far as resorting to drastic measures when he tried to physically shake her hoping to force her decision into staying but she stubbornly declined.

She couldn't stay here. It was both impractical and painful. The memories. They were eating her alive. She couldn't afford to pay for the tuition either. Even though Tamaki offered taking care of it, it simply would _not_ do. She hated accepting charity and this was no exception.

"Hikaru." She called. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Inhaling then exhaling, the more temperamental of the twins calmed himself enough to glance up. Olive eyes holding a steely look behind his irises he met her stare and nodded jerkily; crossing his arms.

Chin jutting out in defiance he glanced away as though dismissing her presence. He'd tried getting her to stay didn't he? Well if she wanted to go so badly he'd let her go. She can do whatever the hell she wanted. It wasn't like he was important enough to have any say anyway.

_"Tch. Do whatever you want."_ He snipped. "It's not like I _care_ anyway."

She nodded and smiled in understanding at Kaoru's apologetic smile. Backing away, she walked towards the silent brunette simply observing from the window and graced him a tentative smile.

"Take care of everyone ne Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. The light reflecting to mask the eyes behind it as he murmured a brisk, _"Of course." _in response to her question.

"Arigato."

The sound of chiming bells that drifted from the speakers made her glance up to hear the melodic tones of the announcer requesting the passangers to be ready once more. Turning towards the only one she failed to give her regards and goodbyes to, Haruhi came to stand in front of him; right hand held out for him to shake.

"Sempai."

Tamaki glanced down at the hand then to her strained smile.

"Don't be so quiet. It's...not like you." a nervous chuckle "I hope you don't change when I get back." Her gaze dropped to the floor unwilling and unable to hold his pleading stare any longer "Well, I guess this is goodb-"

She never got to finish the sentence as lean arms engulfed her in a tight hug.

Troubled and torn she relied on his arms for strength to go through with her decision, nuzzling the cloth covering his collarbone in fondness. She hoped he wouldn't mind the tears that managed to dampen his shirt. Pulling away when the speaker announced the passengers to board, her mouth tilted upwards to form a trembling smile.

"Arigato sempai."

Ducking to avoid meeting anyone's eyes, she took her luggage and paused to look back at the group behind her. Smiling widely, eyes suspiciously bright she said a brave, "Ki wo tsukete ne minna and arigatou for everything." as a parting statement before leaving to board the plane.

She couldn't look back now.

If she did she'd eat her words and take back her decision. She couldn't live with that. Marching on accepting her fate, she gave her tickets to the stewardess, placed her luggage on the cabinet and took a seat.

She hoped she'd made the right choice and she hoped they wouldn't ever change.

Linking her fingers together and clutching it in front of her, she prayed everything would be alright. She'd see them again soon…

_She prayed she would._

--

The taxi jolted to a stop.

"We're here ma'am."

Haruhi nodded and took out some yens from her purse for payment. Stepping out, she walked around the cab and smiled gratefully when the driver helped carry her luggage. Murmuring her thanks with a small bow, she handed him the bills and took out the set of keys the landlady gave through mail when she wrote of her impending arrival back in Japan.

Placing it to the key hole and turning, she twisted the brass knob and gave the door a harsh shove when it remained closed. Stumbling, she grabbed the door and caught herself before she fell. Coughing and sneezing when dust filtered through her sensitive nose, she glanced up and surveyed the small room.

Haruhi smiled. Just like she remembered. And not a furniture out of place too. She'd have to thank the landlady about that later. The place was a little bit dusty but still salvageable...she winced at the thought of cleaning with jet lag.

"Well," She consoled herself. "Home Sweet Home I guess."

Haruhi made a mental note to buy whiskey later. She doubted she'd be able to sleep well tonight.

--

Translation:

Ki wo tsukete ne? – Take Care okay?, Daijoubu? – Are you alright?, Arigato – Thank you , Minna – everyone.

A/N: Just the beginning. _Read and Review._


	2. Surprise!

_Standard Disclaimers Apply. _

_--_

_Surprise Surprise! _

_You didn't think we'd forget you that easily did you? _

_--_

A black polished shoe landed on the concrete floor as the owner got out of the sleek white limo. The owner of said shoe, a man of obviously high stature, strolled towards the entrance doors; dismissing the polite greetings he received along the way.

The gesture, or rather lack of, would've seen his airy dismissal as a sign of extreme rudeness had this been a polite conversation between normal commoners or at the very least between those of equal status. As it was however, Ootori Kyouya was anything _but_ normal and these people were anything _but_ his equal.

They were _paid_ to be kind. They were _paid_ to be polite. They were _paid_ to say ridiculously exaggerated compliments or brown-nosing their superiors (which of course meant him) and the youngest Ootori heir would be damned before he started spouting off polite greetings to unworthy commoners _this_ early in the morning.

The guard stationed outside his office let out a small whimper.

Kyouya ignored him.

Marching in his office with his usual confident strut, an extremely nervous secretary trailing dutifully behind him; he took off the outer jacket of his suit, as was routine and flicked it in the direction of his shivering underling.

"Ayame!" he barked.

The terrified woman squeaked.

"Y-yes s-sir?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The insufferable woman should've been used to it by now.

"The reports." He prompted.

"W-well…T-the ratings have gone up by f-five percent and three buildings have recently contacted us. They were asking for more supplies and the latest equipments available s-sir."

Kyouya nodded then slowly took a seat.

"The locations?"

"Umm…" the secretary hurriedly flipped through the pages inside the folder "W-well…there's one from the Nagoya branch, one from Okinawa and one from Hokkaido."

Kyouya gave a brisk nod.

"Very well."

Holding out his hand, he grasped the folder she gave him and quickly browsed through the pages. Taking out a pen from the cabinet, he signed and made small notes when necessary, ignoring the presence of his secretary as a sign of dismissal.

Pausing when it seemed the woman wasn't leaving as commanded, he glanced up and sent her a sharp and even stare.

"Yes?" the impatient man questioned when she continued to remain silent.

"U-umm…W-well sir. T-there was a c-call – "

"Spit it out."

"_TherewasacallfromoneofyourprivateinformationofficersclaimingthearrivalofoneHaruhiFujiokaearlyyesterdaymorning._"

The hyperventilating secretary panted for air, feeling very much out of breath and possibly nervous enough to faint.

Kyouya stilled, the gears slowly churning in his head as he processed her words. Lids closing in a slow blink, he fixed his secretary a piercing stare that would've made any hard-minded crime-lord crack. Perhaps he was mistaken but _did she just say -?_

"Run that by me again?"

Ayame took a _deep_ breath.

_"Slowly,_ this time."

The secretary let out a quick exhale and coughed in slight embarrassment. Straightening at the frigid glare sent her way, Ayame cleared her throat to properly say a clear, "There was a call from one of your private information officers sir, one by the name of Matsuo Hiroshi; he claimed that he needed to report the arrival of one Fujioka Haruhi in Japan early yesterday morning."

The dark haired man studied his secretary, taking in the news with an unblinking intensity.

"And was this _confirmed_ Ayame?"

A line of nervous sweat started to form in the line of her brows.

"Y-yes sir. I b-believe – "

_"Was it or was it not confirmed_ Ayame?"

"_H-ha…H-hai!_ I believe so sir. Positive."

Kyouya gave another brisk nod.

"Very well, you may leave but before that, connect me to Suoh Tamaki. _Now._"

He needed to hold a meeting with Hunny, Mori and the twins. It'd been years since the Host club once again got together and it was high-time they finally met up and cleared a few things.

But before he went to that, he had a more pressing phone call to make.

--

A loud shrill screech pierced the still quiet of the Suoh mansion as the disbelieving lord of the house clutched the receiver held in his ear in a white knuckled grip. Purple eyes impossibly wide, Tamaki gaped, mouth hung open in disbelief at the bombshell Kyouya just managed to land on his lap.

He couldn't believe it.

He_ just_ couldn't believe it…

It was too good to be true.

_Haruhi_…his beloved daughter…_she was finally back! _

This called for a celebration.

Dropping the receiver that still held the profusely cursing Kyouya on the other line, Whirlwind Tamaki called out orders from various harassed-looking servants to contact the other remaining members of the host club along with the many preparations needed for his impending visit.

The blonde man sighed blissfully in the face of chaos.

_So_ much to be done and _so_ little time to do it.

After praying to various deities for the safe and swift arrival of his beloved daughter, it seemed that all his insightful efforts had finally paid off! It was a good thing it happened on this day too! Four years and not even a single letter…

Why, he thought she'd _died!_

Tamaki _actually _thought _she'd_ _died! _

Grief-stricken and desperate with the thoughts his over-active imagination had been feeding him for the last two days, Tamaki had been on the brink of breaking his promise and flying off to Korea to see if she was fine for himself. If it weren't for the memory of the promise Haruhi made them commit, he would've shot towards Seoul and brought her back ages ago!

The French man inwardly let out a slightly hysterical giggle. Tamaki knew the sound had a small edge of insanity to it but he paid it no mind. He was entitled to it.

He was _entitled_ to this happiness.

_Four years_ of living off her memories…Just the _remembrance _of the promise held to keep him back…The blonde man thought he would surely go _insane _with the uncertainty and worry always nagging at the back of his senses.

_So sue him for his happiness!_ He couldn't help it, and frankly Tamaki simply _didn't care_ if the whole household thought him insane enough to be this happy.

He nodded in self-righteousness.

"Young master." Thoughts screeching to a halt at the sound of the exasperated voice, he turned towards the speaker who'd been currently standing by the doorway.

"Hai, Shima?"

The faithful caretaker held out the two polo shirts she'd been carrying.

"Which color do you prefer Young Master. The blue or the pink one?"

_"Pinku!" _

Shima nodded, eyes gleaming in poorly hidden amusement as she laid the clothes on the bed. When she was through, Tamaki back tracking to his thoughts, uproariously proclaimed an exuberant, "My beautiful daughter is back! She's finally back Shima!!" while Shima merely settled to reply with a small nod.

Really, it was good to see the young master back to his energetic self. Ever since the news of that girl leaving Japan, everyone in the household had been worried at his lack of cheerful exuberance. Nodding in satisfaction that that period was finally over, Shima quietly excited the room leaving the ecstatic boy back to his thoughts.

Tamaki grinned.

Four years and _finally_ she was here.

She was back and that was all that mattered. Four years is a long time yes. But they'd held up their end of the bargain hadn't they? They kept away and granted her the solitude she wanted, so now it was _their_ turn.

_He,_ more than anyone one else in the club, knew first hand how it felt like. And Tamaki knew that coping with loss by locking yourself away from others, _most especially_ your friends was simply _not_ the solution.

He understood her need to seek solitude, but the time for mourning had long since passed. Tamaki knew there was never a way to deal with a loss as major as a mother/father figure in life but they…

He fisted his hand and nodded in grim determination.

_They would make sure to help her cope. _

"Oi."

Blinking out of his thoughts at the sound of the extremely annoyed voice, Tamaki glanced down at the receiver lying dociley on the floor; one leg of its speakers covered by the many clothes thrown haphazardly around the room during the excitement.

Slowly, he picked up the forgotten receiver and asked a cautious, "Kyouya? You still there?"

Tamaki winced at the long string of curses that shot out from the other line. Shaking his head in disapproval, the blonde man hung up and made a mental note to correct his friend for his impoliteness later. Because really, Kyouya didn't need to shout and curse all the time if he was angry, that habit of his was just plain _rude_.

--

"EH??" a chorus of two incredulous voices.

"She's _here??_ _NOW??"_

Hunny nodded, clutching Bun-bun tightly to his chest.

"_When? How? Why_ didn't Kyouya say anything about it _before?_"

"We don't know Kao-chan. Kyou-chan just called us earlier saying we needed to get ready to visit her. He said Tama-chan is already on his way there as we speak."

Hikaru slammed his palms on the coffee table, startling Hunny and Kaoru to quickly glance at him while Mori just eyed him blankly.

"_That bastard! _I bet he knew about this _months ago_. Probably kept it for _himself. Selfish, greedy –"_

"I _assure _you Hikaru, I withheld _no _information _whatsoever _about the state and health of Fujioka Haruhi from _anyone_ in this room. _Unless_ of course, she _specifically_ told me not to."

The dark haired man stepped forward, closing the door behind him in the process.

"Just so you know, I've cut off my surveillance team years ago when she asked me to. I was just as surprised as all of you when I heard the news."

Hikaru responded to Kyouya words with a heated glare.

"You have _a lot_ in your disposal Kyouya. You could've _easily _told us _something,_ anything…_anything at all_, that would _reassure_ us that Haruhi was doing _fine_ in Korea but you _never_ did any of those. _Instead,_ you kept the information for yourself! **_Four years_** and you expect us to believe you this easily?! When we never even got a _peep_ out of you during those times when we were _desperate_ with worry?!"

Kaoru placed a comforting hand on Hikaru's shoulder, eyes wholeheartedly supporting his twin's words as he gave Kyouya his own accusing glare.

"Why didn't you Kyouya? It would've been _so easy-"_

"I promised her."

Kyouya clenched his jaw at the disbelieving stares, but continued nonetheless just to get this over with.

"Because _I promised her _that's_ why._ Would you have me break my promise Kaoru?"

The dark haired man sent them all a pointed stare.

"Watch your words Hikaru. Years and _still,_ you retain that brash attitude. How very unbecoming of a host."

Nobody spoke after that, till it was finally Mori who broke the tense quiet with his sensible words.

"Don't we have someone to visit Kyouya?"

Slightly taken aback, the business man nodded, quickly regaining his composure.

Smiling widely when it seemed like Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru were at an understanding once again, Hunny shot up from his seat; short crops of blonde hair flying wildly as he exclaimed a cheerful, "Well? What are we waiting for??" and shot off towards the limo in his excitement. Mori trailing behind quietly, while the other three followed from the back.

Kaoru coughed politely and held out a hand, just in time for Hikaru to grudgingly murmur a "Sorry." beside him.

Kyouya nodded to dismiss the awkward air and shook Kaoru's hand. It was nothing. Kyouya _understood_ their feelings and he _knew_ they also understood his. This reunion was long since overdue and Kyouya was secretly glad Fujioka Haruhi was back to help him put the pieces back in their rightful places.

The poor woman would no doubt be in for a shock at this unexpected visit. He smirked. The day was turning to be a promising one already.

--

The grating sounds of repetitive beeps filtered through her consciousness, successful in rousing the woman from her peaceful slumber. Peeling heavy lids open, she blinked rapidly, hoping to expel the call of sleep that fastidiously clung to her.

Groaning when the horrible beeping came back with a vengeance, she slowly sat up; right hand raised to rub her bleary eyes while her left covered her wide yawn. Turning to the clock situated by the nightstand, she frowned when the numbers read 08:30 a.m. in the morning.

_Odd._ As far as she could remember she didn't have any schedules or appointments for the day…as a matter of fact she cleared it yesterday since she wasn't planning on - _urk_.

She raced to the bathroom and heaved out an acidic vomit. Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and raised a hand to rub her aching forehead. Aw,_ crap._ Her throat hurt like hell, add to that the fact that it tasted very much like sand. _Urghh..._What a way to start the morning.

Mental Note: Never buy that particular brand of whiskey _ever_ _ever_ again. She should've stuck with Sojo.

Another series of annoying beeps and the woman's rapidly deteriorating mood turned a tad bit darker.

Just her luck. A guest appearing and when she had one hell of a hangover too. Walking towards the living room and entering the kitchen, she took out a bottle of mineral water and drunk. Hoping to wash the bitter flavor of vomit out of her tongue and purposely ignoring the doorbells ringing impatiently as of the moment.

Wiping her mouth after she was through, she took out a robe from the rack to cover her silken nightgown and went to open the door. She just hoped that whoever it was would leave quickly. Probably just from the airlines company here to deliver her remaining luggage anyway. She disengaged the locks and opened the door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Can I help yo-"

Chocolate orbs widened in surprise. They weren't from the airlines, instead they were…

"HAAARU-CHAN!!!"

"HARUHI!!"

"Haruhi-kun."

"Haruhi."

_The Host Club. _

Haruhi smothered a groan and opened the door wider just as they barreled inside. Closing the door from behind, she raised a hand to silence the questions they bombarded her with and studied each of them respectively.

Mori-sempai. Check.

Hunny-sempai. Check.

Kyouya-sempai. Check.

Hikaru and Kaoru. Check. Check.

So the only one missing is – The front door slammed open with a dramatic bang.

Hands on his hips, chin held high and mouth quirking upwards with a blinding grin. Suoh Tamaki entered the Fujioka household and announced a proud,

"HARUHI, my precious daughter, have no fear!! Papa Tamaki is finally here!!"

The statement was met by multiple groans and an eye-roll from Kyouya. Haruhi raised a hand to nurse her throbbing temples. Great.Yeah, Just great.

_Oh,_ here comes the headache.

--

_A/N: _

_For those who don't know Sojo is a type of Korean whiskey. Very popular. I think it was rice wine. Hmm…Not quite sure I'll need to ask my sister later but those were the important points. _

_Like it? Want me to continue? Then leave a review. :)_


End file.
